


Clock

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shock, The Twins - Freeform, common room, kiss, nobody can tell the twins apart, random questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know which one is more annoying: the Weasley twins or the clock in the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clock

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock continuous sound echoed throughout the room. Usually it could almost be considered relaxing, but not today. Not today, it just made my head pound. I already had a headache, courtesy of the Weasley twins. Well, one Weasley twin in particular. You see, they had apparently decided to have a contest. What type of contest? We, meaning the entire Gryffindor house, don't know. And I am completely baffled.

I mean, what is their purpose. They are going around the common room, hell, the entire school! They are just going around and asking random questions of random students. Some of the questions were multiple choice, others were simple yes or no answers, while a majority were the twins asking a student to do something. You have no idea how many people I have seen randomly bursting out into song and dance for no apparent reason.

Meals are horrendous! I swear, if these keeps up I will end up taking breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the kitchen! All three meals, I don't care if it causes the others to worry, but this is getting ridiculous! And if you want to ignore all else, it seems as if this whole plan was concocted to target me! Me? Why me of all people? I just don't get it.

Think about it; not every student has actually gotten involved, and those who have, they've only gotten involved once. Be it their decision or that of the twins. I, however, seem to get asked a question at least once an hour. And, every other question is if I can tell them apart! Why do they want me to tell them apart? No one can tell them apart, not even their own mother! What is so special about me? That's all I want to know! Really!

And that's not even the worse of it! Once they were convinced that I had some form of capability to tell them apart, they ignored me! Well, didn't ignore me, I really shouldn't say that. But, they did stop following me everywhere. Yes. I know; hard to believe, right? But they were literally following me…everywhere, even to the loo! But as soon as I walked into the common room after finishing my classes for the day, I was bombarded! By the one I believe to be Fred.

He actually kissed me! He has the gall to kiss me! And I mean, usually Ron would get all worked up, but he didn't! I suppose part of that has to do with the fact that he is his brother…but still! But, looking back on it, it wasn't that bad…in fact, I kinda liked it. Fred is a really good kisser, I mean where did he learn to do that with his tongue? Is there like a class for such thing?

But really, he was amazing! And that leads me back to where I am now. Fred kissed me, and I kissed him back. But, now what am I supposed to do?

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Well, the first thing I suppose is to figure out how to make that clock stop ticking.


End file.
